the man in the mysterious black sedan
by camhop
Summary: former top notch agent at the psa needed money ever since he got fired from the pizza parlour. he also feels like he's being watched but by whom is he being watched ? also i selected the rating that i did only because i thought it wasa just in case safety thing which means if i do something innapropriate then i can breathe easy becuase i gave the m rating.
1. Chapter 1

The man in the mysterious black sudan

Ever since the destruction/demise of the psa the ,former top notch secret agent of the psa, camhop had been low on cash and therefore for looking for a job. Well,that search wasn't going very well and he was trying to spend as little as possibleon the unnessary things so that he could spend more on the necessities of life: food,water,shelter,wamth and clothes. Ever since he got fired from the pizza parlour all he could think about was trying to make it through every day on the island of club penguin.

Ever since that day he always felt like he was being watched/monitored/spied on. And he was correct in thinking this because someone was watching him. The man in the mysterious black sudan. (wait, do penguins even have cars? Meh. Time to get creative.)

**So how'd you guys like the first chapter of the man in the mysterious black sudan? (I know,I know this chapter is kinda short and small but come on now im a new author on here,its myfirst time writing on fanfiction and i kinda didn't really know what to write about. I'm sorry, ok?) I will write better chapters in the future. Also if there were spelling/grammar mistakes of any kind i am sorry. Its just hard for me because i am a new authror to this kind of thing and am just using this story and possibly others as test story's just to see what the boundary's are to the story/stories. I may or may not make more stories in the future. Also i am pretty sure everyone knows who the man in the black sudan is right? If you don't know i'll tell you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The man in the black sedan chapter 2

The very next day june 24 2013 camhop had found he had received a postcard while he was asleep.

It read: **ATTENTION AGENT. ** As you may know the **PSA **was destroyed by Herbert . Thanks to our agents no one was harmed. The EPF is stepping up to keep the island safe-and we need your help. Please report to the Facility to take the test. The was a big blue button at the bottem that said GO THERE. Camhop clicked the button and was magically teleported to the facility.

**And we'll end this chapter right here. Gives you a bit of suspense to hang onto while you wait, for the next chapter which is currently in the stage of being written for you guys my faithful and loyal readers followers reviewers and other people out there story reading land out there somewhere. Also said i was gonna tell you guys who the man in the black sedan. I never said whether i was gonna introduce him in the story or somewhere else. The man in the black sedan is actually the director of the psa and the epf. But shh camhop doesn't know that yet...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as camhop was teleported to the facility a Camera scanned the room and found camhop he then saw it said that scan revealed his name was camhop and his status was civilian. The test then began starting off with a running test and then a security test and ending finally with a test involving a cage trap. He then finally got his test results and saw that he had passed the test. Just then an elevator popped out from underneath a pillar in the room. Camhop entered the elevator.

**AANNDD STOP! That concludes this chapter! What do you think camhop will find once he gets to where ever the elevator takes him? Btw the title civilian means that whoever is given that rank hasn't completed the test yet. I get that from the club penguin wiki. Interesting tidbit huh?**

**ALSO... I noticed that no one has responded to my poll yet. Very disappointing. I think i am going to start crying and won't stop until i get a response on my poll. (Starts crying whimpering and boohooing) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Camhop finished up his elevator ride and came to what looked the epf command room in the psa hq before it was destroyed. He spotted agents he recognized: rookie jet pack guy dot and Gary. Rookie shouted hey camhop good to see you again glad your back. And hugged him. As did the other agents in the room. He looked up at the big TV and saw an agent he didn't recognize and said which agent are you? Greetings agent camhop everybody calls me the director but you may call me director. I am the one who sent you that postcard. Let me be the first to officially welcome you to the epf.

**Hey looks like i'll have to end the chapter there. Also two important notices one new one not so new **

**1. I have noticed that no one has participated in my pole yet. That makes me so sad **

**2. i have started my own community on fan fiction so you can join that as well Ok that's it for now. I have to go eat my daily bedtime snack. I`ll post another chapter or two or three tomorrow depending on what mood I'm in.**


	5. Authors Note

Authors note

I have put this story on hold until I get back from the vacation am currently on that's in the locations of some part of New York Boston and I believe New York. The reasons I have put it on hold sre because of the vacation thing and I think I might gain some inspiration for my story while I am on vacation. I am also thinking of doing some one shots and other stories besides this one. I hope you will forgive me for this absence and will post more chapters to this story when my vacation is over. Hope you all enjoy the star wars takeover party happening right now on club penguin!

-camhop


	6. Chapter 5

hey all heard the epf elevator opening and a mechanical arm arm shot out and grabbed camhop. All of a sudden the white polar bear known as Herbert who was controlling the arm stepped out of the elevator and then teleported somewhere in cp presumbably. They agents who remained pulled out their phones and opened the Herbert tracker app on their spy phone. The location couldn't be identified but they pressed the teleported to herbert's location. They found Herbert and almost instantly rookie shouted "let go of commander!" or else. Or else what? Herbert asked or else bellykid levitates you as high as she can until you do. Okay saidherbert in a scared sounding tone. He gave the agents the key to "commander's" cage. Rookie inserted the key in the lock. And we will end this chapter here. Who wants to know what happens next? I DO and I bet all the rest of my readersw do too. So I guess I'll start writing the next chapter. (writes) also thelevatation refrence was to one of bellykid5's story's where she actually did levitate Herbert. Also the commander thing that was mentioned here and will be mentioned In future chapters is a refrence to bellykid5's stories and possibly rico1206's story's. that's all for now! (continues writing)


End file.
